The present invention relates to a drilling tool. More particularly, it relates to a drilling tool which is clamped in a jaw chuck of a drilling machine. It also relates to a drilling assembly including such a drilling tool.
Drilling machines such as hand-held percussion drills are utilized for making holes in cement or masonry, into which holes dowels are to be inserted. In such machines small drilling tools are clamped in jaw chucks. It has been recognized that when the holes are drilled in hard materials, the above-mentioned clamping is not sufficient to transmit the impact and rotation from the jaw chuck to the drilling tool. This results in rotation of the chuck relative to the drilling tool, which not only hinders the manufacture of the dowel holes, but also causes damage to the shaft of the drilling tool due to formation of grooves.